Outside Your Corner In the Pouring Rain
by newportbabe44
Summary: Maybe you never fall out of love. You just fall deeper and deeper. Supposedly never landing. Whatever happened if you did land? He didn't land. [oneshot] RM.


**Outside Your Corner In the Pouring Rain**  
  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own the characters, or Maroon 5, or their lyrics, or anything related to their record comany and such things like that.  
  
Ryan watched in amazement as Marissa sprinkled even more salt on her slice of pizza. Marissa caught his gaze and stopped pouring the salt. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"That sure is a lot of salt," he laughed.  
  
Marissa crinkled her noise and pointed to his pepper covered pizza. "And that sure is a lot of pepper..." she teased, pointing to his slice.  
  
He tilted his head. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
She laughed and picked up her grease stained pizza from the paper plate and held it out to him. "You wanna bite?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Um...no thanks."  
  
"C'mon, take a bite..." she giggled, stuffing the tip of the pizza in his closed mouth. He leaned in forward from his booth seat and took a bigger bite until Marissa finally snatched it away.  
  
"Told 'ya you'd like it..." she trailed off as she took a bite of it. Ryan looked longingly at her, and leaned forward, taking the other slice that lay on the paper plate. Marissa swatted his hand away, shaking her head.  
  
"C'mon, you take this one," he pointed to his slice and than hers. "And I take yours."  
  
Taking the other slice of pizza, she smiled slyly and stuffed the whole pizza on his lips. "Ah-aha!" she exclaimed happily, handing him a napkin. "Smooth..." he commented, wiping all the grease off his lips.  
  
"I know," she admitted proudly.  
  
Glancing quickly at at his shiny lips, she looked down, embarassed, remembering all the times his lips were shiny when they were together. But not exactly from the grease.  
  
She cleared her throat and backed down, sitting firmly in the booth seat.  
  
"Do you wanna go home?" Ryan asked after a few moments of an awkward silence. Marissa looked outside the restaurant window, only to see the rain poring hard outdoors. Nodding her head, she put up the one sec signal and stuffed the rest of the pizza in her mouth.  
  
Ryan laughed and finished the rest of his coke and watched as Marissa tucked a piece of hair behind her hair. Licking his slips feverntly, he looked down. Embarassed.  
  
How did he not see it before?  
  
What was that ex girlfriend of his talking about?  
  
He took it as a joke when she said that he was obviously still in love with Marissa.  
  
He thought he was in love with Marissa, but than he really saw the world, and than realized he loved the idea _of_ her.

Or did he?  
  
He wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
Being around her still gave him those knots in his stomach.  
  
At first he thought he was sick.  
  
Now he knew he wasn't.  
  
You never fall out of love.  
  
You just fall deeper and deeper.  
  
Supposedly never landing.  
  
Whatever happened if you did land?  
  
He didn't land.  
  
He knew that now.  
  
Because when he looked at her, even with the grease covered lips instead of strawberry lip gloss, he knew he was falling.  
  
And wasn't planning on landing.  
  
He had been looking for the perfect moment to tell her that the person who had kept them apart, had finally made him realize his worst fears.  
  
Or maybe his best.  
  
Now he was confused.  
  
But that's what love does to you.  
  
It confuses you like nothing else.  
  
"Ready to go?" Marissa interupted, getting up and grabbing her purse in the process.  
  
Ryan nodded his head and got up, paying the bill and tipping the waitress.  
  
"Do you wanna get the car by yourself or do you want me to come with you?" Marissa asked loudly over the pouring rain once outside.  
  
She could see his eyes squint as if trying to read her lips and she smiled to herself. Seeing him step closer made her a bit nervous. She had nothing to be nervous about of course. It was just the two of them.  
  
"Get the car...!" she started yelling even more lodly, covering her mouth so she wouldn't sputter the raindrops on him.  
  
And he knew it.  
  
Right there when she was screaming and yelling at him, this was the perfect moment.  
  
A moment straight out of a romantic movie.  
  
Taking her by the hand, Ryan led her outside to where the rain was falling freely. He stopped and his face lit up as he saw hers. "Ryan!" She screamed. "What are you doing?! I'm freezing my ass off!"  
  
"Me too!" He tried to yell as well, but it only came out as a raspy whisper.  
  
After her whole outfit was soaked in water, she was finally enjoying the rain and spread her arms outward, trying to catch each raindrop that missed her mouth. Squealing with delight, she took Ryan's hand and started spinning around in the rain, but Ryan's wrist caught her off guard.  
  
Snaking his hand around her waist, and pulling her in by the wrist, he saw her face almost light up.  
  
"What? Wha..." She started to nervously choke out.  
  
Putting a finger up to her lips, Ryan stopped her useless rambling and put his sopping forehead to hers. Marissa finally removed her stiff hands from her side and wrapped them around Ryan's neck, finally getting the picture.  
  
And pressing her lips against his have never felt so good, even with the pepperoni breath and salty raindrops surrounding them.  
  
**A/N-** Yes, so short, I know. But I really love that line in "She Will Be Loved" and so I had to make it into a one parter. Of course I will continue with my other stories, but these one parters are clouding my brain and I have to get them out before I do my other stories. And this will probably be the first to come of many. What do I mean? Well, this is a season 2 fic, on how they can get together. I'll do more as the season progresses. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
